Cobra - Value of communication
by littlemissdeath
Summary: CC gets finds that talking gets him into trouble. Contains M/M and M/F graphic sex scenes and romance. CC with a crush on Tommy but gets some action from Scarlett, with some predictable consequences.


**CC gets finds that talking gets him into trouble.**

 **If you're offended by Gay shit read from chap 2 onwards, it's all straight sex. Although you might not get the plot as well as if you had read the whole thing. Contains M/M and M/F graphic sex scenes and romance. CC with a crush on Tommy but gets some action from Scarlett, with some predictable consequences.**

The Commander opened Tommy's door and walked in, trying not to disturb him. He saw the ninja sitting with his back to him. The candlelight made for an orange glow on his white gi. He was in deep mediation, fully dressed, from his mask to his swords in his belt. The Commander sat behind him. "Don't turn around." He put his hand on his shoulder reassuring him. "Tommy, I need to tell you something." The Commander softly said. "Please don't talk. I just have to say this, and it would be easier if I didn't have to face you." The Commander shifted his weight and looked at the back of the ninja's head, he noticed that he knew he was there, and that he was ready to listen to what the Commander had to say.

"Tommy, you've been my friend for a long time now. You've even been a second father to my son. I'm glad you are still sticking by me, even though I'm not really all that nice to you sometimes." He put his hands on the younger mans back and then lowered his head. Resting it between his shoulder blades. "Tommy, I have to tell you something, but I'm afraid to. I know it's wrong of me to be such a coward, but I have been thinking about thins for a long time and I am sick of hiding how I feel any longer." He felt the ninja's breath quicken and his heart race.

"The truth is. Well I. See I want to say." He began to stutter. "Tommy, I don't want you to hate me," he then blurted out, "Cause I love you." He paused waiting for a reaction. As a tear ran down his cheek he began to try and correct what he had said. "I mean I like you. A lot. Oh who am I kidding, I love you. Your more that a friend to me. I think something bad would have happened to me long ago if you hadn't been there for me." The Commander wrapped his arms around him and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry for treating you bad, I just don't know how to deal with my feelings. You've got to understand that I have just begun to accept the way I feel."

He raised his head to see if there was another reaction. "I don't want you to hate me, I couldn't hack it if you weren't around." He let go and sat back, watching. "I just had to tell you. If you feel the same way about me, I would be so happy. You don't have to tell me how you feel right now. I know I've dumped this on you. But I just had to tell you. I mean we've been friends for so long, I hope this doesn't stuff things up."

"It's not just for me. I mean I know you care about Billy, that's why I asked." The Commander stood up and walked to the door, pausing and looking back. "I would love it if you would become a part of both our lives. I know Billy's a man now, but I think we both helped raise him, and I would want you to still be a part of his life." He sighed and took a deep breath. "I love my son, and I want him to be happy. I know we could make him happy. Together." He turned and walked out.

The ninja wiped the tear from his eye and sighed. "Were you listening." He stood up and walked through the arch way and stood leaning against the walk. "Tommy. Did you hear what my father just said?"

"I heard. I guess he was to focused on telling me that he didn't notice that it was you meditating and not me." Tommy stood up and walked over to Billy. "Oh well I don't think he could have ever told you to your face anyway. It probably for the best that you hear it from him and not me."

"I don't think that's the point I was getting at Storm Shadow." Billy pulled off his mask and slumped down on the bed. "I never knew he felt like that."

"How do you think I feel?" Tommy sat down next to him. "I've been a ninja a long time and I didn't even notice that he had a crush on me." Tommy laughed slightly. "It explains a lot though. Of the way he acts towards me." Tommy looked over to Billy.

"Yeah I guess. But what are we going to do now? I mean you're not in love with him." Billy looked to Tommy. "Are you?"

"Well. Not the way he feels. Not that I'm sure he knows how he feels really." Tommy put his head on his hand and pondered. "I like him, he's a very interesting man. I don't hate him. I do see him as a friend, I mean we talk about stuff. Things that you wouldn't know. But never anything like this."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter. But it mostly concerned you. He was always worried about how you thought of him. He's been hurt so many times by you, but he could never want you to leave him." Tommy tried to get off the subject.

"I don't think I could either. He's my father. Much as he, well I'm sure I haven't been the best son."

"Don't worry about that. He wants us to be a family. I like the idea, but I don't think the Commander can get over his self-consciences enough to even ask me to be more than a friend. Plus I don't think he wants to have sex. I think he just wants companionship." Tommy lay back on the bed.

"So would you say yes, I mean if he asked you to be like his boyfriend? Could you do it even though you don't feel the same way?" Billy looked at Tommy. "Well? Could you know, like kiss him?"

"I don't know, I guess so. I mean straight guys kiss, it's kinda European. I don't think I could go any further though. I mean I like him, he's my friend, but I don't know if I could have sex with him. I don't think I could with any man. We are close. I hope he just wants to be friends rather than lovers."

"I don't know, he will be heartbroken if you say no. I don't think he would handle rejection very well. Much less from someone that seems to be the only person he has ever loved, and yes I'm including my mother in that equation."

"That's a pretty big call Billy. I think you may be right. I don't mean to say you were an accident by a man trying to figure his sexuality out. But I don't know of any woman he has even looked at. He treats them all with contempt. In saying that, I have never seen him want for a man either. Who knows maybe he has just to meet the right person."

"Except you." Billy rolled over and sat on the end of the bed. "I don't know if it's the right thing to do, string him along. If you don't want to be with him, then you should go tell him." Billy got up and walked out. Tommy stay on the bed and after a minute of restless thought got up and went to the Commander's room.

"Commander?" Tommy walked in to see him rummaging through his draws. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing. What do you want Tommy?" The Commander kept looking.

"I think I should give you an answer now." The Commander stumbled over to Tommy. Standing in front of him. "Commander. Much as I see your heart is in the right place, you want what's best for Billy."

"How come I feel a 'But' coming on." The Commander braced himself for bad news.

"I like you too. You are my best friend. But I don't think I could ever sleep with a man. That's not saying you're just a man to me." Tommy tried to change the subject but he could see that the Commander was not taking the news well. "I mean if I ever could be with anyone, I would want it to be you."

"No you wouldn't." he put his head down and turned away ashamed. "You won't change. I will just have to deal with this by myself."

"Hey I'm still your friend. I want to help you get through this."

"What!" The Commander grabbed Tommy. "How could you possibly help me get though this? You think being gay is a phase that I will grow out of?"

"That's not what I meant. Commander listen I want to support you."

"I don't want support I want someone to love me." He let go and then sat down on the end of the bed. "I just wanted someone I could call my own. I know I could never tell anyone that we were together, but just knowing your there would make up for anything that could ever go wrong in my life."

"I don't know what to say. Look, I haven't really thought about this. Sure we are friends. I just don't know about sleeping with you." Tommy put his arms around him.

"Tommy. I don't know if I could either. I just want to know, I just want to understand why I feel like this." The Commander sat back so he could look Tommy in the eyes. He lifted his hood slightly and kissed Tommy softly. He pushed Tommy away and rubbed his eyes. "I'm so confused."

Tommy put his hand to his mouth. He smiled slightly. His eyes were looking down at the Commander in sad sympathy. He knelt down to be at his level. "Commander." He moved so he would look him in the eyes. He put his hand on his cheek. "So am I." He lifted his hood and returned the kiss. "I think we can work this out. If this is far as either of us want to take it. Then that's ok. I think that just kissing you would be enough to know how you feel."

"You don't hate me?"

"I couldn't hate you." Tommy hugged him and the Commander wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Well just take this slow."

"Tommy. I don't think I could get any further. I mean I've never done it with a man before. I'm not sure I would know how. But I'm glad you want to stay my friend."

"We could just stay like this for a while if you want." Tommy softly stroked the Commander's head.

"That would be nice." As they embraced, Tommy lowered the Commander till they were lying in each other's arms on the bed. The Commander pressed his head up against Tommy. Nuzzling him like a cat. They drifted off to sleep. Sleeping soundly, comforting each other. After a few hours the Commander woke. "Tommy. Wake up." Tommy put his hands either side of the Commander's head. Pushing himself up off the bed. "Tommy, your."

"I'm what?" he said tiredly.

"You're on top of me, I can't sleep."

"Oh. Sorry." Tommy sat up. Straddling the Commander's waist. He yawned. "I better go back to my own room I guess." The Commander reached up and put his hands on Tommy's hips.

"You don't have to go. I mean. It's not like you don't like being here." Tommy looked down and saw that he had quite an erection, and it was not as well hidden as he thought. "That's the other reason I woke up. I could feel it pressing against me." Tommy leaned down till his chest was just up off the Commander's.

"Ok. Then you caught me." He slid his legs back. Pushing his groin hard down against the Commander's. He moaned as Tommy's hard cock pushed against his own. "Ah. It seems that your body likes this situation too." The Commander turned his head in embarrassment as he felt his own cock harden under the weight of Tommy.

"Tommy. I." He moaned. "I think I'm going to cum." Tommy pushed his hips down hard, spreading the Commander's legs. He reached down and put his hand on the bulge in the Commander's pants. Rubbing his hand against him.

"Well don't let me stop you."

"To late." He breathed heavily. "I have never cum just because someone touched me." The Commander looked down at himself. "I've always have had to have had sex, or at least play with myself for a while."

"I guess I just have the touch." Tommy laughed. "But you are right. It seems that just being here has the same feeling of just making love for hours."

"Maybe it's a sign of how sex is meant to feel with the one you're meant to be with."

"Maybe." Tommy leaned down and kissed the Commander. They pulled each other closer as the continued to kiss. Hands moving over each other's bodies as they continued to passionately kiss each other.

"Tommy. I like this. Making love with you."

"But we never." The Commander put his hand over Tommy's mouth.

"We don't have to be naked to show how we feel about each other."

"I guess, that's a funny way of putting it. Yeah, being with someone you love and making them happy, yeah. That could be called making love." Tommy kissed him and rolled over till the Commander was now on top.

"So you love me now?" he said slyly.

"I couldn't find any other word to fit. So I guess is I lay here with you, it would be ok."

"More than ok. I hope you will stay all night." The Commander kissed Tommy and climbed off. Moving up to the top of the bed and pulling up the sheets. "You can sleep here if you want." Tommy looked over at the Commander getting comfortable.

"I hope you're not going to bed like that."

"Like what?"

"With all your clothes on." Tommy pulled back the sheet and began to undo the Commander's jacket, one button at a time. They both periodically looking at each other. He gently pushed the Commander's jacket over his shoulders. Tommy then undid his belt, slowly pulling it through. He lent down and kissed the Commander on the neck, and began to work his way down his chest with soft kisses.

"Tommy." The Commander moaned as he felt his skin tingle as Tommy's wet mouth softly left its mark. His tongue flicking on his nipple. The Commander put his hands up to slow Tommy's movement. His heart raced as Tommy's electric touch ran down his body.

Tommy sat up slightly and undid the Commander's pants. Moving his hands underneath him to get a better leverage. He gripped the back of his pants and pulled them down over his hips. The Commander raising them slightly to ease the removal of his pants. Tommy gently pulled them down his legs, running his hand back up the inside of the Commander's thigh.

The Commander bit his bottom lip trying to restrain himself. His erection was getting bigger in is tight jocks. He shivered as Tommy's hand just brushed it. A chill of excitement engulfed him.

Tommy gripped either side of the Commander's briefs and pulled them ever so slowly down. His erection sprung free and lay against his stomach. Tommy smiled and bent the Commanders knees up to quicker remove his underwear. Keeping his legs bent up till his knees almost touched his chest. Tommy climbed between them and positioned himself. Lowering himself slightly.

The Commander moaned as he could feel Tommy almost crushing his straining erection between them. "Tommy!" he cried out as he rubbed himself back and forth against him. Tommy slipped off his shirt and sat up so he could better remove his pants. The Commander reached through his legs to assist. Tommy only managed to get them down to his knees but it was enough. The Commander pulled him in close. As they embraced. Sweat began to trickle down their bodies.

The excitement of being together and anticipation was beginning to be enough to satisfy them both. "Tommy. I want." The Commander breathed heavily.

"Yes. I want you to."

"No. I want.." he panicked as he felt Tommy's cock pressed up against his own. "I want you inside me!" he cried.

"I want you inside me too." Tommy lowered the Commander's legs and moved up till he was sitting on his stomach. He then slowly moved back till he could feel the Commander's cock under him. He reached down and began to guide him in. slowly pushing himself down onto him. Moaning as he felt his hole stretch from the dry entry.

He forced himself down till he sat down completely. The Commander grabbing Tommy's hips to steady him. Tommy lay down till their chest almost touched. He lifted the Commanders hood and began to passionately kiss him. He began to rock back and forth slightly. He could feel the natural lubrication start to kick in and mixed with the sweat started to make the whole process easier.

Tommy breathed heavily as he tried to kiss the Commander. But the feeling he was getting not to mention the angle on entry was making that difficult. The Commander pulled Tommy back down towards him and they both rolled over and the Commander began to thrust deeply inside Tommy. Faster and harder they moved, sliding with their sweaty bodies.

"Commander wait, let me be inside you before I cum." Tommy pushed the Commander off him and he lay back till his head was now at the foot of the bed. Tommy spread his legs and pushed down. He slid in easy with all the sweat and pre-cum. Quickly forcing his cock in the Commander's tight hole. Thrusting in and out. They both panted and moaned with the motion. Tommy groaned as he came. He kept going till the Commander came as well. The lay in each other's arms trying to catch their breath. "Now that was making love Commander."

"Yeah, we should do that more often." He struggled to say with exhaustion.

"Commander." Tommy lay beside him and ran his hand down the Commanders arm. "I have a request, well two."

"Sure, what?" The Commander began to softly touch Tommy's chest with his finger.

"When we are intimate, take of your hood, and tell me your name. Just your first name." Tommy went to remove the Commander's hood, but he pushed him away.

"No. I can't." He sat up and pulled the sheet over him.

"What? We just had sex. I mean I've seen you naked. Why can't you let go? It's not like you have to give me your real name you could lay. You didn't even bother to do that. You could have said your name was Tommy too. It wouldn't matter. Why are you making such a big deal of this?"

"NO I don't want to! Leave me alone. You're the one making a big deal of nothing. For fucks sake you love me for who I am. I love you the way you are!" The Commander sat back away from Tommy.

"Fine. Well here's your ultimatum. Tell me your name and show your face, or that's it, we will never and were never intimate."

"I can't."

"Fine. Consider this your rejection notice. You will no longer be a part of my life. I can switch my feelings off for you just like that." Tommy snapped his fingers. He climbed off the bed and got dressed. "Forget any of this. You're not my friend either. You can just go back to crying yourself to sleep." Tommy marched to the door. "You wonder why you're alone? Well deal with it. No one wants you, and never will!" he slammed the door and left.

* * *

The commander hugged the pillow and buried his face in it and started to cry. He stayed there for a few minutes. He sort of gain some composure and got dressed. This time his put his helmet on. He grabbed a small duffle bag and shoved some stuff inside. Throwing it over his shoulder he strode out and headed for the hanger. Ignoring all who talked to him.

He pulled a young viper over to the chopper. "Take me to California." The Commander hopped in and the Viper started up the chopper. As they crossed over the mainland the Viper leaned over to the Commander.

"Were to Sir? We should be crossing the border soon."

"Sierra Mountains." The Commander sat back and folded his arms.

"Can you give me more specific location Sir?"

"Just land at these coordinates." The Commander typed a grid into the computer. "I'll get out there."

"But Sir, that's miles from anything. Do you want me to wait?" the Viper said.

"No just drop and go. And fly back to the south. I can't have this chopper be seen or heard."

"Very well Commander." The Viper flew down to the clearing and the Commander hoped out and headed off through the forest. It was a few hours before he stopped. He sat on the mountain and looked at the sunset. Sighing and then checking his map. He walked for another hour before he got to the cabin. It was dark and he could hear a dog barking.

He walked up to the door and just opened it and didn't knock. He dumped his bag on the floor and helped himself to a drink. He walked back over and went to set down in a chair when he felt a gun press up against his back.

"Don't even think about sitting down here." Scarlet said.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for you're on again-off again fiancé." He joked. The Commander turned around and shook his head. "Come on now scarlet. I'm sure you don't really want to kill me. Maybe hurt me, but you're not the killing type. Snake-eyes maybe..."

"Well if you don't shut up he will just finish you off then."

"You're such a comedian. Or you just like lying to yourself. You know and I know, he's not here. He's as far from you as he can get. And Id say it wasn't long ago he left."

"How do you figure that?" Scarlet sat down still keeping her gun on the Commander.

"Well for starters there is only one place setting on your dining table."

"How do you know he hasn't already eaten?"

"Whatever, but I'm sure that you engagement ring on the floor is probably a sign that you are not together again, you probably threw it there when he left for.. "

"No. We are still together." Scarlet was only trying to convince herself now.

"Just deal with it. We all know the cause of our grief." The Commander sat down next to Scarlet and lowered her gun. "Storm

Shadow." He looked at her and then removed his helmet. He still had a balaclava on. "Scarlet. That ninja has caused us both nothing but problems."

"So why are you her?" she put her weapon on the table and directed her attention to the Commander.

"I need to see Billy. And this is the first place I chose to look for him." The Commander turned away slightly. "I need to talk to him."

"Hey you said that Storm Shadow is causing both of us grief. What has he ever done to you?"

"Well you're probably the only one who would understand. At least Snake- Eyes doesn't talk back."

"What? I don't understand." Scarlet tried to look in the Commander's eyes, but he turned away.

"I guess our ninja boyfriends are not right for us." The Commander turned his back to scarlet and wiped his eyes.

"You and.."

"Yes. Me and Tommy. Well it was me and Tommy. I don't know if I'm gay, well I just like him and no other. It's all new to me. I think it was out of necessity. You should know that better than anyone. How many times has Snake-Eyes broken your heart? How many times has he disappointed you but you still can't help but love him." The Commander turned back and put his hand on scarlet leg. "What's wrong with us? Why can't we just let go?"

"Maybe we like to suffer." Scarlet wiped a tear from her eye and smiled awkwardly. "I guess we just fell in love with the wrong guys." She put her hand on the Commanders. "But as I said before, what has Tommy ever done to hurt you?"

"He gave me an ultimatum." He bowed his head and breathed deeply. "We just had been intimate, then he opened his big mouth. He said I show my face and tell him my first name or he would forget I ever existed."

"That's it? And you said no."

"Yeah. It took a lot to give myself to him, to make love to him. Look my son probably doesn't remember my face or name, but he still know I won't change. You don't change. We are just stubborn. You hate Snakes in a similar way."

"I guess. You can wait here till Billy get here if you want." Scarlet put her arm over his shoulder.

"Thank you. I never thought I would say that to a Joe." The Commander laughed slightly and as he looked into Scarlet eyes he couldn't help but cry. She sniffed then they both began to hold each other. She buried her face in his neck. Breathing him in deeply. Her hands ran around his back drawing him closer.

He reciprocated and his firm yet surprisingly gentle embrace was a great relief for her. They pulled apart slightly and looked into each other's eyes. Scarlet lifted the bottom of the Commander's mask with some assistance from him. Just enough till his mouth was free. Then they both leaned in and began to softly kiss. It quickly turned into a deep passionate one. They pulled at each other's cloths.

The Commander undid Scarlet jacket and softly massaged her breast as he continued to deeply kiss her. She was overwhelmed and pulled him till she was lying down on the couch with him on top. He broke the kiss and they looked at each other, contemplating whether to go on. It was a split second decision. He pulled off his jacket and continued to kiss her. Moving down her neck. She moaned with pleasure as she felt his mouth leave its mark on her neck.

She gripped his arms, she was happy that he seemed like an ordinary man, not as overly muscled, just athletic. He reached under her with one hand and unclipped her bra. He stopped kissing her and slowly pushed the shoulder straps down her arms. He gently kissed her breast and then continued down her body. As he kissed her he undid her pants and slipped them down over her hips.

He looked up at her and smiled. She put her hands on his shoulders to encourage him to keep going. He softly cupped her groin and massaged her through her panties as he gave he a deep kiss. She put her hands on his begging him for more. He sat up and began to undo his own pants just leaving his jockey shorts on. He pulled off he underwear and put two of his fingers in his mouth.

He then continued to softly rub her clit. Slowly slipping one finger just inside her as he continued to stimulate her. He bent down and began to flick his tongue in with his finger. With one hand he softly but quickly rubbed her and the other assisted his tongue in exploration. She grabbed his head and dug her nails in as he pushed a second finger inside her wet cunt.

He pulled his fingers out and reached down between his legs and pushed down his jocks and began to stroke his growing erection. He could feel pre-cum begin to leak from the end. Rubbing in down his shaft to help lubricate himself. He stopped giving her oral sex and moved up closer. The tip of his cock rubbing against her as if waiting for permission. She reached down and took a hold. Raising her hips and guiding his in.

He slowly lowered himself, trying not to hurt her as he slid inside her. She pulled him close and rapped her legs around his waist. Pinning him to her. They began to kiss again as they smoothly and slowly rocked together. He almost slipped out with how wet she was. He could feel that although she was a season pro, she had not had sex in a while.

They moved together, gently and smoothly, like it was meant to be. He kissed her softly, without his tongue. Reassuring her, savouring the moment. He pushed himself slightly up off her. Getting a good look, softly stroking her red hair. Brushing it from her face. Supporting himself by placing his hands either side of her chest. He began to increase the depth and speed of his penetration.

She breathed heavily in unison with him. She tried to raise her hips up to allow him deep access. He put on of his hands behind her thigh and pushed her leg to her chest. He moaned as he began to feel himself about to cum. He thrust rapidly, sliding quickly back and forth. He could feel her tighten around him as her body must have known he was ready to cum.

He cried out as he held himself deep inside her. He could feel the hot load draining him. He lay down and embraced her. Still keeping his cock insider her. She held on tightly. Kissing him exhaustedly. Their bodies glistened with sweat. He stroked her hair and they lay there falling asleep in each other's arms. It was only a short sleep as they both got cold quickly.

The Commander sat up and pulled his pants back on and handed Scarlet her shirt. He looked around for her pants and got up and went to the kitchen as she got dressed. He washed his face and pulled his mask back down. She sat on the couch staring blankly at the floor. He pulled a blanket off another chair and wrapped it around her.

He put his jacket back on and then sat down beside her and rubbed her shoulders to try and warm her up. He straightened up her hair and then pulled on his boots and helmet. He sat back down and they just looked straight ahead, not knowing what to say to each other. The Commander stood up and grabbed his bag. "If you see Billy, tell him to call me." He didn't turn around and he walked out.

Scarlet smiled to herself and rubbed her arms where he had last touched her. "Bye Commander." She whispered. Scarlet went into her bedroom and began to pack her cloths. She walked back out to the lounge with a large bag and put it by the door. She went and had a shower. Standing for ages under the hot stream. Thinking. She stepped out when the water began to get cool. Getting changed in to her uniform she noticed her ring still on the floor.

She picked it up and slipped it on. She grabbed her bag and tossed it in the back of the jeep outside. She began to drive down the mountain. Driving down the mountain track. She saw someone up ahead in the headlights. She pulled over. It was the Commander. "Hey you need a lift?" he turned around and saw her. He slowly shook his head from side to side.

"No thanks, I have a ride waiting for me." He kept walking and she smiling nodding. Then drove off. When she got down to the highway and off the dirt road, it was becoming daylight. She heard a strange sound, looking up she saw a cobra chopper flying off in the distance. She waved, even though it was far too far away to see her.

She continued on down the highway to LA. After many hours of driving she finally arrived. She grabbed her bag and walked inside Joe HQ. Shipwreck saw her and came straight over to her. "Scarlet. Hey I wondered where you were. It was strange to see Snake-Eyes around and you not." "He's here?" She said, dumping her bag and grabbing a coffee from the machine.

"Yeah he's been here all week. Where have you been?"

"At the cabin. Someone has to feed the wolves!" she joked. He picked up her bag and the two walked down the hall to the briefing room. As Scarlet walked in, she went straight over to Snake-Eyes, but surprisingly not out of guilt. "Hi. Snake." She kissed him on the cheek like nothing had happened. She knew this was where she should be and the Commander was probably making up with Tommy about now as well.

Snake-Eyes smiled and gave her a hug. Taking her bag over his shoulder, and hooking his arm under hers, leading her down to their room. He put the bag down in the corner and picked up a notebook and began to write. 'So, is that a yes?' she looked down at her ring and realised she had put it on her left hand that morning. She smiled and hugged him.

"Yes, it's a yes." She kissed him.

* * *

A few months later the Joe team had completed a mission in Trans-Carpathia. The mission was a success and all were looking forward to some r&r. Snake-Eyes sat down at the table. It was a nice romantic restaurant and scarlet sat opposite him smiling. They held hands across the table. The night had gone well and the dinner was just the start. "Snake, I have some great news. Well since our wedding last month we haven't had a lot of time to be with each other."

Snake-eyes nodded and took her hand in both of his. "I m glad you feel the same way. Well do you remember back just before our wedding. Well the night we spent together at LA. Well. It seems that, well I'm pregnant!" She blurted out. Snake-eyes stood up and leaned across the table to kiss her. "I know the like of a Joe is a hectic one. But I want to have this baby with you." Snake-eyes smiled and began to sign to her. 'Me too.'

"Really? Oh that's so wonderful!" she kissed him again and they got up from the table. Snake-Eyes led her from the table and took her to the dance floor. "A dance? I love too." She was all a flutter. Snake-Eyes embraced her and the two began to slowly waltz to the orchestral music. Scarlet was so happy. She stopped as Snake-Eyes froze. "What is it?" she turned and saw Flint standing of to the side beckoning them over to him.

"Scarlet, Snake-eyes. I'm sorry to break up the dance but we have a problem, it seems that the mission was a decoy and Cobra are causing more trouble."

"Great." Scarlet said very unimpressed. The two followed Flint out of the hall down to an awaiting car. Duke was in the back and he began to brief them.

"It seems that the Cobra Commander is going to make a deal with one of Destro's rivals, and the mission we were just on was a decoy to aid in the deal. But it seems that not everything has gone the Commander's way and the deal was pushed back till tonight."

"So what's the plan?" Scarlet asked.

"We hit them tonight they won't be expecting it. It seems that we have good information that the Commander will be without Storm Shadow and probably only accompanied by only a handful of Crimson Guard." On the other side of town, the Commander was waiting impatiently. "Where is he? First he puts this deal off, now I'm sure that GI Joe have gotten wind of this drop. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"Commander he's coming now." The CG put down the radio and pointed to an approaching car. The guards surrounded the Commander, rifles at the ready. A man stepped out and he pulled off his hat and trench coat. It was duke.

"Drop your weapons!" Duke pulled his pistol and pointed it at the Commander. "You're surrounded." He was right even if they tried to shoot their way out it would be a massacre for Cobra. The Commander put his hands up.

"Come on duke I'm sure we can make a deal." He directed his guards to lower their weapons. He walked over to duke. "After all you're the one that is surrounded." The Commander gave a signal and sniper fire range out, disarming Duke. "Now we can do this the easy way or my way." The Commander climbed in the car and sat and waited for a response.

"Not on your life!" Duke yelled. He grabbed the Commander and dove into the car, out of sight of the sniper. "Now we are on my terms." The other Joes took the guards weapons and began to escort them out.

"Attack!" The Commander screamed. Just then the guards turned on the Joes and an all end brawl started. Snake-Eyes began to quickly dispose of a few guards and ran to assist Duke. The Commander kicked Duke from the car and he went to speed off. He crashed into a container. The airbag deployed and trapped the Commander. As scarlet went to follow snake-eyes she was coat-hangered and landed hard. A cg went to kicked her in the stomach and she grabbed his foot and flipped him.

She jumped up and gave him a swift kick to the head. Duke and Snake-Eyes pulled the Commander from the car and shoved him against the wall. "Scarlet are you alright?" Duke said.

"Yeah, seems those CGs are getting less experienced." She wiped her brow. "Or were just better!"

"Commander seems you have left yourself open. Hard to believe you would fall so easily. I guess you are getting a senile in your old age!" Duke joked as he bent the Commanders arm up his back and pushed his helmet hard against the container.

"Your older than me, don't forget!" he retorted. Scarlet knew he was looking at her, but with his helmet on she couldn't see his eyes.

Snake-Eyes handed Duke some cuffs to restrain the Commander and he headed over to scarlet. He put his arm around her and began to sign to her. The Commander couldn't make it out with their backs turned. But he soon realised when Snake-Eyes looked down and softly cupped her stomach. Scarlet turned as she felt the Commander staring at her. She gasped as she knew he now knew her secret.

She quickly turned away, as she walked off with Snake-Eyes, she glanced back to see his still looking at her. She wish that he would just stay quite. But as she turned away the Commander called out. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Duke pulled the Commander away from the wall. The Joes dragged him towards another vehicle. Duke grabbed the Commander and shoved him in the back.

"We didn't have to tell you anything." Duke shook his head not realizing what he was on about. He struggled in the back till he could see out the window. The car drove past Scarlet and Snake-Eyes. The Commander looked out watching her. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him. She turned and Snake-Eyes and her climbed on the back of a bike. And followed. The Commander sat in the back watching the bike follow them. After a few minutes it turned off and went back to the hotel. The GI Joe soldier driving turned his head to talk through the cage. "Don't worry commander, we will have you out of here in no time."

The Commander took another look at the driver who pulled a mask off. It was Zartan. "Zartan! We've got to go back to that hotel. Snake-Eyes and scarlet are in there!"

"Hold your horses Commander. We will ditch this truck and go get the others first." Zartan drove towards a warehouse and pulled over in an alley. He jumped out and then opened up the back of the vehicle to let the Commander out. "Here you go." He undid the cuffs and help him out of the back.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The Commander put his arms out. "Zartan? We have to go back there."

"Commander. What is mine? You said 'it's mine, inst it?'. Back there."

"Nothing. Come on I need to get the red ninjas in here too. Someone has to draw Snake-Eyes out." The Commander ran over to the two CGs that were waiting near a running car. "Zartan! Come on!"

"Coming Commander." He reluctantly said. The Commander sat griping the back of the back of the driver's seat in anticipation. They pulled over at the back of the hotel. They jump out and prepared to sneak in the service elevator when someone jump down blocked their path. It was Tommy.

"Commander you're not going to face Snake-Eyes by yourself?" Tommy said leading the way. "I'm meant to be your body guard."

"Very well." The Commander went in flanked by Storm Shadow and Zartan. As they reached the level they wanted they snuck down the hall to where Snake-Eyes and Scarlet were meant to be staying. Zartan knocked on the door.

"Room service, some champagne for the happy couple, complements of Duke." Zartan nodded to the others to get ready. Scarlet opened the door and the Commander grabbed her and dragged her into the hall. Zartan and Storm Shadow burst in the room but Snake-Eyes was not in.

The Commander had put an ether soak rag over Scarlet's mouth and Storm Shadow grabbed her legs as they quickly ran her back to the lift. They quickly put her in the car and drove off. The Commander not letting go of his new captive.

It was a few hours before she woke. She was sitting by the beach, the sun was up and she was wearing a bikini and a large sombrero. She rubber her eyes in a daze. Looking down at her chest she saw a romance novel with a page marked. She thought she must have fell asleep reading. But couldn't remember how she got here.

She looked down at the book, it was well worn like she had read it a lot. The title said 'loving the enemy' she opened it up at the bookmark and a small piece of paper fell out. She picked it up. She looked at it in shock. It was a paternity test. Showing Snake-Eyes wasn't the father. She realized that Cobra must have his blood on file from the time he was captured.

She quickly shoved the note back in her book and the book back in her bag. She saw Snake-Eyes coming over to her. He sat down beside her. 'Where did you get to last night?' he signed.

"Oh I went out to clear my head. I got up cause it was such a nice morning to read on the beach. I guess I fell asleep cause I was out all night." She said kissing him on the cheek.

'I was worried.' He signed.

"Don't worry I won't go off without telling you again. Besides I probably should take leave. We don't want anything to happen to the baby right?" She patted him on the cheek and he helped her to her feet. They walked hand in hand across the beach to a small café. Snake-Eyes went to the bar to get them some drinks. She looked over to the beach. There was a dark car parked

across the road.

She looked more closely. There was someone watching her. She shied away as she knew who it was. Snake-Eyes sat down handing her a drink. She smiled and watched the car drive off out the corner of her eye. She looked down at her bag. It was open and the book was in plain sight. She saw the note sticking out the side. She felt bad. Snake-Eyes could tell she was feeling sad.

'What's wrong'. He signed.

"Oh don't worry it's just hormones. You know how strange pregnancy can be!" she joked. But deep down she knew that's not why she felt bad. It wasn't that she had cheated on her husband, with his mortal foe. Or that she was carrying the Commander's child. She felt bad cause she wanted to keep it. "Um. I'm not feeling too well. I think I will ask Duke for those holidays a bit sooner than I thought I would need them."

'That's probably for the best.' Snake-Eyes signed.

"Don't worry, I want you to keep working, you will go stir crazy if you're around doing nothing all day. Besides the peace and quiet in the mountain air will do me good." She kissed him to reassure herself that she still wanted him to stick by her. Although she knew he would hate her if he found out.

Later in the hotel she lay on the bed and pulled out the novel. She pulled out the note. There was a hand written note on the back. It was a phone number. But it seemed to have more numbers that a standard number. Snake-Eyes was down at the pool playing water polo, so she took this opportunity. She reached over to the phone.

As she began to dial 26 6626337. She hung up before it could ring. She looked down at the phone. Looking at the letters. Abc, mno, mno, mno, abc, mno, def, def, pqrs. She grabbed a pen and wrote on the back of the note crossing out letters. She gasped. ' r.' she quickly put the phone back, she covered her mouth and began to worry.

Should she call. He obviously wants her to. He wouldn't have left the note otherwise. She tried to work out what he wanted. Was he going to black mail her? Would she have to give away secrets about GI Joe or face Snake-Eyes when he found out. She cried as she didn't know what to do. She walked over to the window and saw Snake-Eyes below playing in the pool with the others. She paced around the room. She grabbed the phone book and began to flip through it.

She rest her finger on a page. Crying as she began to dial a number she looked up. She hung up as it rang. "Oh I can't do it!" she kicked the phone book onto the floor. It stayed open at the page she was looking at. It was a list of per-term clinics, for abortions.

* * *

7 months later. Scarlet hadn't heard anything from the Commander, no demands, no black mail. She knew he was still alive from what Kamakura had told her. She sat in the hospital bed. Doctors came in and out. Snake-eyes sat outside waiting for them to let him see her. For a ninja he seemed a bit squeamish when it came to Scarlet giving birth.

She was getting closer, only a few more hours and she would be giving birth. She grabbed the doctor's hand as another contraction commenced. She got through another. She looked up at the doctor who's hand she had so nicely crushed. He shook his hand as she released her grip. His muffled voice came through the mask. "Don't worry about it it's a common thing, I should know better than to lend a pregnant woman a hand." She looked at him in shock.

It was the Commander. He was standing by her bed the whole time. He stroked her hair. She could tell he was smiling at her from the look in his eyes. "Relax. I'm not her to take our baby away. I just want to be there for you." She went to speak but he put his finger to his mouth shushing her.

"Commander, I. Snake-Eyes is just outside. You should leave before he finds out you're here. Or even why you're here." She said concerned. She didn't know why he cared. Or for that matter why she cared that he would risk his life to be by her side.

"He won't find out. It's not like I'm going to tell him." He pulled up a chair so he could sit by the bed. "Besides most of the staff here are Cobra. You picked a hell of a hospital to give birth in. I'm actually surprised you weren't going to have a home birth."

"I had thought of it, but I was worried about." She trailed off, not wanting him to know how she felt.

"The Baby..? I know. I'm glad you took it to term." The Commander took up her hand and held it with both of his.

"It was hard. I thought about it. I mean I even tried to ring a clinic, but I just couldn't go through with it. Much as it was wrong what we did. I still wanted the baby." Scarlet sadly said.

"So. Is it a boy or girl?" he said touching her swollen stomach. "I don't know."

"I hope that's not because you are giving it up." The Commander sounded worried.

"I don't know. I think that would be best if neither of us had anything to do with the child." Scarlet looked up at him. "I want a child, but."

"It's not as if it won't be loved. I mean I can support you both."

"Yeah about that. I suspected that's where those large sums of money that were appearing in my bank were for." Scarlet sat up and folded her arms. "I don't need your money. So you can just take it back."

"Stop being rash. I know it's just your hormones talking. Scarlet. I think you should reconsider keeping the baby. I don't know just divorce Snake. Do something." The Commander grabbed her shoulders.

"Careful you're hurting me!"

"I'm sorry! Scarlet please. Don't keep me out of your lives. It's my child too."

"I sense there is something more going on here that you're not telling me." Scarlet angrily said.

"Look. I just want to be a good father, is that so bad?" The Commander stood up and tried to keep his anger down.

"It's about Billy isn't it. You feel guilty for how you treated him and now you're using this child to make up for your mistakes." Scarlet sneered.

"Yes! Ok. I'm a bad father to Billy, I want to make things right between us, but he's a stubborn kid."

"That's sounds familiar." Scarlet lay back down and stoked her belly.

"Please. Won't you just let me in?"

"Why should I? It's all your fault." The Commander crossed his arms and sat on the counter on the other side of the room.

"It takes 2 to tango. Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy that night." Scarlet clutched her stomach and bent over.

"Commander, I think it's time." She looked up at him and grabbed his hand as he rushed to her side. "I'm going to have the baby. Quick call a real doctor." She breathed heavy. The Commander hit the crash alarm on the wall and other Cobra nurses and doctors came rushing in. Snake-Eyes peered around the corner. They tore the sheet off and put Scarlet's legs up in stirrups.

"AAAAUUGH!" she screamed as she could feel it pushing against her.

"Hold on Scarlet!" the Commander put his arm behind her and his other hand holding her hair out of her face. Snake-Eyes closed his eyes and ducked back out as soon as he saw all the blood and muck all over the floor. She continued to scream and the other doctors readied for the child.

"Why isn't it coming out?!" she screamed. "AAAHHH!" The Doctor reached down to support its head as it started to crown.

"Just a bit more, and once the head is out it will be easy." The doctor said. "Push." Scarlet screamed and then the sound of the baby's cry filled the room. The doctor handed Scarlet the baby and the Commander hugged her and gently touched the baby's head. "It's a beautiful baby girl." The Commander kissed Scarlet on the head.

"Congratulations, you're now a mother." She looked up at him delirious. Snake-Eyes walked in trying not to look at all the afterbirth and blood.

"And you're now a father, again." Scarlet put her arm around the Commander and they hugged trying not to squish the baby between them. Neither of them noticed Snake-Eyes walking over. Scarlet looked up as the Commander let her go. She saw Snake-Eyes and held the baby up to him. "Snakes, do you want to hold your daughter?" he took up the child and began to tickle the small child. Scarlet looked up at the Commander. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed to him. He backed up and nodded.

He walked out. Scarlet watched him go. Then changed her focus to Snake-Eyes holding their child.


End file.
